Fresh Face
by mcstyla90
Summary: Alexa is the girl that glows when she enters the room. When she is there, everyone is happy. But things begin to complicate when love triangles begin to form, and Alexas disturbing past is revealed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Alex?"

Alexa was staring out the window of the government hired car when she heard her agents voice snap her out of her daydream.

"Yes Ma'am?" she replied, turning towards the blonde haired, blue-eyed but middle aged lady. She had been an orphan since she could remember, and she had constantly been transferred to foster homes, never staying in one place for too long due to her foster parent's beliefs that she was an "odd" teenager. Now she was on her way to Canley Beach, a small but thought to be wonderful place in California, famous for its wonderful beaches and constant parties.

"We are almost there, now are you sure that you don't need anything else, and be honest, that one backpack can't possibly be holding all of your belongings?" she asked, looking concerned and worried. Alex looked down at her lime green backpack and then back to the agent. Smiling brightly, she said,

"Please, calm down. I'm fine, I have everything I need with me, and I'm sure that the new family will take me shopping."

"Hmm," said the agent, still looking into Alex's eyes. "I will never understand how you can remain so happy when your life has been tossed around so much, and in such little time."

"Well, I always remember, there is always someone worse off. Oh, I think we're here!" she said excitedly, as they drew up a driveway of a small cottage house somewhere in the middle of the Beach. The agent replied,

"Yes, you thought right, now please hurry in getting out. I need to be in New York tomorrow." Alexa hastily grabbed her backpack as she got out of the car. The sun heated up the back of her tanned legs. She was wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt with a white print across the front, and small black shorts with a white stripe across each side and with a bit of midriff showing. Walking up the pathway, she knocked on the front door, as the agent caught up with her, gathering her paperwork. A lady opened the door, and upon seeing Alex, she smiled brightly.

"Darling, you must be Alexa Hall?"

"Yes, Jodie? Thank you for taking me in." replied Alexa.

"Oh, I see you two have already met!" declared the agent. "Hi, I'm Ms Stanley, Alexa's agent. Sorry to be in such a hurry, but if there are any questions you might have for me before I leave? No? Well I'll be on my way then. Alex, any troubles and you know to call me straight away. See you later hun" said Ms Stanley, as she walked backwards towards the car, not wasting any time in dumping her clipboard inside, jumping behind the wheel and reversing the car into the road. Alex waved goodbye until the car disappeared out of sight, then went to follow Jodie into her new home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Forgive me for complaining, but how much longer are we going to have to wait?" grumbled Summer Roberts. Summer was leaning against the bench of Cape Cali, her and her friends favourite hang out spot.

"Summer! Could you be anymore inconsiderate?" said Marissa Cooper, letting a giggle escape.

"Sorry Ryan, but I did say forgive me." said Summer rolling her eyes. Ryan Atwood and Seth Cohen were playing pool, when Ryan stood up, reflexing from hitting the striped ball.

"Sorry?"

"Argh!" said Summer in an annoying manner. "I swear that boyfriend of your's never listens!"

"Hmm I know. But just not to you," smiled Marissa. She looked at the clock, which now read 4:00pm. "He was supposed to get here an hour ago. Are you sure you told him to meet us here?"

Ryan looked over at the clock and then at Marissa.

"Trust me, he will be here. His late for everything. Remember last time he came to Cali?" he replied. Marissa smiled to herself, remembering.

"Yeah your right, as usual."

Ryan Atwoods brotherTrey was returning to the Beach after his recent visit, this time, to stay.

Summer was about to begin her complaining again when the door to Cape Cali swung open andTrey entered.

"Bro, bout time you got here!" declared Ryan, with his arms outstretched, asTrey gave him a big bear hug, with a large grin plastered to his face. He then hugged Marissa, Seth and Summer, as they exchanged hello's.

"Well, its been awhile hasn't it?" declared Seth. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So what's new guys?" asked Trey, as he sat on a stool at the bench next to Marissa.

"Your brother has moved out of the Cohen's residence," said Marissa, "He bought an apartment closer to the beach."Trey raised his eyebrows.

"Wow where did you get the money?" he said, as he turned to Ryan.

"I worked for it. You should try it sometime," answered Ryan.Trey rolled his eyes.

"As a matter of fact," he answered, "There is a reason for why I moved here. I got a job at the Inn."

"Oh my god!" shrieked Summer, being the first to react. The Inn was the centre of partying in California, and Summer was one of it's regular clients, even dragging Marissa in a couple of times despite the high entry fee.

"Wow, your kidding! That's amazing!" said an excited Marissa as she gave him another hug. Ryan, looking surprised, asked,

"How'd you manage that?"

"A mate of mine introduced me to the manager, and what can I say, I have style," he replied, shrugging his shoulder. "I start work their on Friday, so 'bout 5 days from now. I can swing some discounts for you guys, so I expect to see you's all there."

"Oh, trust me, we WILL be there!" shrieked Summer, once again, who couldn't seem to get over Trey's great deal.

"Congrats bro!But youare still going to need a place to stay, which, of course, has been organized back at the apartment." said Ryan, "Which we need to be heading off to any minute now." He said, as he went to kiss Marissa bye.Trey headed off to start the car, trying to not stare at his brother kissing the girl he loved. Summer followed him outside.

"Um, with all Inn related things set aside," she pleaded, "Ryan is REALLY happy. And so is Marissa. Please don't do anything stupid. I know you like her, but your relationship with him and her will be totally ruined if you try to interrupt."

Treyturned to look at Summer.

"Calm down," he said, "I'm not going to do anything stupid, now do you need a ride?"

"Thank god," muttered Summer, as she went to go back to rejoin Marissa.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Do you want me to bring anything else to the table?" asked Alex, turning to a nervous Julie, as she brought the salad and butter to the dinner table later that evening. Ever since the clock hand turned to 6pm, her new foster mum had turned into an anxious mess.

"No darling that would be fine. Now do I look alright? Do you look alright? Are you on your best behaviour?" she asked in a hurry, as she went back to the kitchen to retrieve the silverware.

"Yes, yes and yes," replied Alex, "Now all that is left is YOU needing to calm down. His your husband, so I don't know why you are worrying so much!"

"Oh, you obviously don't know James," replied Julie, as she set down the silverware. A bell sounded.

"And that would be him, so come now and introduce yourself and don't forget your manners." Alex heaved a sigh,

"Of course I won't," She plastered a bright smile on her face and followed Julie to the door, as she opened it to reveal a middle-aged man with a balding patch and numerous wrinkles on his forehead. He looked quite angry, as he entered the room and dropping his suitcase on the floor, completely ignoring his wife and guest.

"Sit down," mouthed Julie to Alex, as she pointed to the table. Alex hurried to the table, and sat at one of the six seats.

"Is my dinner ready?" growled James, as Julie took his coat off for him.

"Yes, of course. Um, honey, remember how we talked about taking in an orphan from the FosterCare?" she asked timidly.

"Yeah, is that her?" he replied carelessly, as he sat in his chair, hastily grabbing some of everything and placing it on his plate.

"Yes," she replied quickly, "I would like you to introduce to Alexa Hall."

"Hello, nice to meet you," smiled Alexa. James merely grunted.

"Pass me the potatoes," he said to his wife, as she joined them at the table.

"Oh, of course," she replied anxiously, glancing at Alex.

"So how was work?' asked Alex, conversationally. James looked up at her.

"No talking at the table." He then took a sip from his drink. Alex looked deeply taken aback.

"Oh, I'm sor-"

James, looking severly disgruntled, looked up at her again.

"I SAID no talking at the table!" he said more loudly, banging his drink back onto the table. Alex stared at James. I cannot believe I am going to be sleeping in the same house as this man, she thought silently, and continued to eat her meal in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Rise and shining Alex!"

Alex groaned as she turned in her small bed. Julie was cheerfully humming as she opened the curtains.

"Today you start school at the local high school, Cape High. Sorry but you are going to have to wear the same clothes which you have on at the moment….we are on a tight budget, but I will try and knock up something different for you to wear tomorrow.

"Oh, its not a problem," replied Alex as she got up, looking at her short shorts and her small top. She put on her black thongs, grabbed her backpack, went downstairs and rushed out the door, calling out,

"I'll see you after school Julie!" She dreaded every moment where she had to be in the same room as Julie, let alone James. They seemed like such an odd couple. She jogged to the school, which came in view after about 10 minutes, just when the bell sounded. She rushed up the steps and found her way to the office, where her timetable was handed to her. As she sat in the office chairs, waiting for them to find out what her roll call room was, she saw a boy come up to the staff table.

"Hi its Trey, I was here last year before I moved interstate. Does the office still have my record?" she heard him say to the office lady.

"Yes of course, please take a seat and you will be given your timetable in a few minutes." She replied. Treyturned and went and sat at a nearby chair. He was facing Alex, who was trying to keep her heart rate down as she checked him out. He had spiky brown hair and seemed to be built.

"Are you new here?" he asked her, as he came to sit in the chair next to her.

"Oh, yeah, I moved here just yesterday." She replied, smiling, keeping her cool. Trey nodded,

"Yeah same. I got a great job down at the Inn. I moved in with my brother, which you probably wouldn't know, considering your new?" he continued. Alexa shook her head.

"Nope, and I haven't heard of the Inn either, but congratulations on the job."

"Thanks," he smiled gratefully.

"Trey?" asked the office lady, "Your timetable is ready, now please hurry off to class."

"That's my call." said Trey, as he got up from his seat. "Maybe I'll see you around." After grabbing the paper from the lady which contained his classroom details, he exited the room, leaving Alex following him out with her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You know what I hate about school?" muttered Seth, as he banged on his locker after 4th period. "The lockers. And the fact that no matter how many complaints they get about them, they never try to fix it. Ow!" He dropped his books from 4th period class Math's, as his arm automatically reached up to his shoulder.

"Whoa," declared Ryan. "Take it easy, tiger. Let me try." And he reached for the locker combination as Seth bent over to pick up his books. The locker shuddered open.

"I don't get it," exclaimed Seth, as he gathered his books, still on the floor. "It opens for you but – whoa!" Seth looked up, to see a beautiful girl with long brown hair, wearing short shorts and a yellow top, as she walked past. He quickly straightened up and shoved his books into his locker, as he continued to gasp,

"Whoa!" Ryan raised his eyebrows.

"Dude, it's not like you've never seen a chick before, or is it?" he joked. Seth looked over his shoulder, where the girl was struggling to open her locker.

"Yeah, but you don't come across a girl like that everyday of your life!"

"Well go introduce yourself!" suggested Ryan. Seth laughed mockingly,

"And say what? 'Hey, saw you walking by, noticed that you're hot, now I'm just wondering, when can I jump into bed with you?" Ryan glimpsed at the girl.

"Don't be an idiot. Just go say hi."

"Say hi to who?"

Treyappeared next to Ryan.

"Oh, nothing. Seth's just found his soul mate." Replied Ryan casually.

"Oh I see. Congratulations Seth." Replied Trey, looking at Seth, trying to stop from grinning. "So who's the unlucky – whoops, I mean lucky girl?"

Seth rolled his eyes. He didn't really like Trey, and he wasn't prepared to tell him, but he didn't need to, as Ryan was already pointing her out.

"Oh, I met her earlier in the office. She's new. I didn't catch her name, but she seemed cool." Answered Trey. "Come, I'll introduce you."

He strode off towards her, with Seth on his tail.

Alex shoved her books into her locker, after her long struggle of opening it, and slammed the door shut, and was about to turn to leave for break when she sawTrey approaching. She smiled brightly.

"Oh hey!" she said. "How are you?"

Treyglanced at Seth, smirking, and then looked back at Alex.

"Not so bad. Sorry, but I didn't catch your name earlier?" he replied casually.

"Oh sorry! I'm Alexa, but everyone calls me Alex." She answered confidentally.

Treynodded in approvement.

"I'm Trey, and this is my mate Seth."

Seth smiled nervously. Alex smiled at him and then looked back at Trey.

"Yeah I know. I mean, I know your name. I heard the office lady say it when she handed you your timetable." She said hastily. "And nice to meet you Seth."

"Oh pleasure was all mine!" replied Seth happily.

"So, where are you headed off to now?" continued Trey. Alex looked around.

"Um, I don't really know. I guess I'll just walk around till I find someone to sit with."

"You already have." Replied Trey. "Come sit with us, we're going out to the big oak tree in the back." Alex smiled gratefully.

"Oh, thanks!" ButTrey wasn't really paying attention, for at that second, Marissa strode past, stopping at Seth's locker where she began chatting to her boy, who was still waiting there.

"Yeah, ok, no problem…Seth, um, I need to go ask Ryan something. You two go and we will be right out." He said distracted, and then he went to join Ryan and Marissa's conversation, leaving Seth and Alex alone.

"Yeah, so…." Began Seth, as he walked down the hall, with Alex along his side. "Where did you move from?"

Him and Alex walked and talked the whole way till they reached the big oak tree, where they sat down and continued to talk more. After about 10 minutes, they were joined by Marissa, Ryan and Trey. Trey introduced Alex to Ryan and Marissa.

"So how do you like it here in Cape Beach?" asked Marissa.

"Oh, its great! I love it here. Hopefully I won't have to move again." Replied Alexa. Marissa frowned.

"Again?"

Alexa explained what she was talking about, and they were deep in conversation when another girl came and sat next to them. She had beautiful green eyes and long black hair.

"Oh, Alex, this is Summer. Sum, this is Alex, she just moved here."

"Oh hey! Oh my god, your top is so cute!" declared Summer, noticing Alex's style in clothes straight away. Alex smiled happily.

"Gosh thanks! I love your earrings!" Summer smiled.

"Um guys?" said Marissa. "I got to go. My dad needs me to help out with the yacht. I don't know. I'll talk to you's later." And with that, she walked off. Leaving Alex and Summer to talk.


End file.
